Bad Reputations
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: AU Rose Weasley is back. And she has changed. No more sweet nerd. She's a bad girl. Everyone has a story, a reason for change. What is Rose Weasley's? How does Scorpius Malfoy fit into this?


**This is an AU one-shot. They are all Muggles. Got the idea from the song Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigne .**

 **disclaimer: I don't own HP or Bad Reputations. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Heads turned.

Jaws dropped.

People began whispering.

Whistles and catcalls came.

Glares were shots.

Smiles were sent.

Kisses were blown.

* * *

Rose Weasley was back.

Everyone was in shock.

Everyone knew her story.

Rose Weasley had left school their freshman year. She was quiet, bossy, and a nerd. She was the daughter of the mayor's second in command. Her family ruled the school.

Then she left when the winter semester began. Rumors floated around.

Some said she got pregnant. Others said she was kidnapped. Mafia was also a theory. Her being in witness protection was another theory.

No one but Rose knew the real reason.

It was her dirty little secret.

* * *

Rose smiled as everyone looked to where she was.

She had made quite an entrance, coming in on her motorcycle.

The loud roar and vroom made everyone jump and turn to see who it was.

She knew they recognized her by her hair. Only a Weasley had red hair.

Besides there weren't that many options.

Her cousins Dom and Tori had blonde hair like their mother.

Lucy had inherited her mother's dark brown hair.

Molly, Roxie, and Lilly were the only girls who had red hair in her family.

Molly and Lilly wouldn't be caught dead on a motorcycle and Roxie had already graduated.

She took off her helmet and shook her long red hair out. She smiled as people began talking about it.

Perfect she thought.

* * *

By the time she was in her homeroom, everyone would know she was back.

She ran a hand through her red curls. Her finger tugged on a dyed black strand. The black streaks were in her hair. They were her stripes.

She then hoisted her bag over her shoulders and started up the stairs.

* * *

She pretended not to notice everyone's double takes.

She knew why.

The nerd was gone. And in her place was a badass.

She looked sexy as hell.

For her first day of school, Rose had on a pair of black skinny jeans with high tops. She had on a bright red halter top and her cropped leather jacket. Her lips were painted the same color as her shirt.

A few guys checked her out as she winked at them.

She walked to her locker and smiled.

* * *

Boarding school had helped her a lot.

One of her roommates was a hacker so they helped her hack into the school system when she found out she was coming back. She managed to get a locker across from a certain boy.

She also arranged her classes to be the same as his.

She was going to make him pay for what he did. She was going to make them all pay.

She stored her books and looked at herself in the mirror of her locker. She reapplied her lipstick and blew a kiss.

Rose Weasley was back.

* * *

Lily Potter was scared.

She heard the rumor in the bathroom.

"Did you hear? Rose Weasley is back."

And with those four words, everything came crashing.

Lily Potter was popular at school but only because of her father and mother. Her cousin Rose, coming back could ruin her rise to the top. Simply because Rose was a mystery.

* * *

Lily quickly found Scorpios.

"Did you hear?"

He nodded. He grabbed her hand.

Lily smiled. She and Scorpios hooked up on a daily basis, but they weren't dating. She however had a huge crush on him.

A long time ago, Scorpios used to be best friends with Rose until she left and cut off all contact. He wasn't sure why. He was popular but Rose wasn't, but he didn't care about that.

He kissed Lily's cheek and looked at her.

"It's going to be fine. Rose loves you."

Lily bit her lip. She knew her cousin loved her and that made her feel guilty. Rose being back meant that everything she planned could come crashing down on her.

Lily then headed to her classes while Scorpios headed to his.

He walked just as the bell rang. Everyone was looking at him and he knew why.

Rose Weasley was back.

* * *

The teacher began role call and when he called Rose's name, she walked right in.

"Sorry, I got lost."

* * *

Scorpios was in shock. This wasn't the Rose Weasley he remembered.

The Rose he remembered had glasses and wore skirts. Her hair was always in a braid.

This Rose had contacts and her hair had black streaks in it. She was wearing a leather jacket and tight skinny jeans. Her red top emphasized the tan she had and her body. She had on bright red ruby lipstick that makes her lips so kissable.

Rose Weasley is now a wild child.

She walks the aisle and Scorpios notices that guys are checking out her ass.

She stops in the seat in front of him and turn around to sit and he can see why guys are staring at.

He doesn't take notes at all during the lesson.

He is too busy being mesmerized by her red curls and the small black stars tattooed near her ear.

* * *

When the bell rings, he and half the male population stay in their seat just to watch her walk out of the room.

Scorpios follows her to their next class where she sat next to him. Her legs touching his under the table, her scent engulfing him.

She writes down what the teacher is talking about.

After history, they have chemistry and they end up as lab partners.

"Rose."

She looks up at him and he sees the hardness in her eyes.

He is stunned by the cold icy look directed at him.

"Malfoy."

He gulped. She was mad. His Rose was deadly upset. This Rose will most likely kill him many times.

She smirks at him. "Let's just do this lab and never speak to each other again."

Scorpios is shocked by this cold treatment and does the lab silently. Before they leave, he grabs her hand.

"Rose."

She looks at him and for a second, he sees the old Rose but then it's gone and she jerks away.

She stands up and looks at him and says mockingly, "Tell Lily, that I say 'to stay the hell away from me.' Bye Scorp."

She flounces off leaving Scorpios confused because before Rose left she and Lily were best friends.

* * *

He tries to ask Lily about but she changes the subject and they begin to argue. Eventually, Scorpios ends them and walks away wanting to fix with friendship with Rose.

Rose ignores him until it drives him insane. He corners her one day and pushes her up against a wall and tells her need to talk.

She lets her shoulders slump and Scorpios is shocked by how vulnerable she looks.

"Tonight, midnight. You know where." He nods and then kisses her quickly and is off.

Rose is stunned and leans against the wall for a while until she shakes it off and goes to her car to head home.

There she pigs out on ice cream and cries thinking of why she is such a bitch.

* * *

 _Rose Weasley is walking down the hallway. Her red hair is in a bun and she has glasses like her Uncle Harry does. She is carrying her books in her arms. People left her alone because her mother was famous. Her parents and uncle had taken down a group of bad guys when they were just 17. Her parents, who were now divorced, worked as detectives._

 _Her best friend is the popular Scorpios Malfoy._

 _He had texted her to meet him by his locker and she was heading there. She however froze as she saw him surrounded by a group of his friends. She also saw her cousin Lily, who was in 8_ _th_ _grade with them._

 _She turned cold as ice as she hears what they are saying_

" _Her hair! It's so frizzy. I feel like I'm suffocating when I hug her."_

" _She's the reason why her parents divorced. My uncle couldn't believe that something so ugly was his."_

 _Rose felt pain, it was true, her parents divorced after they had her. Hugo was her stepbrother._

 _Everyone laughed and Rose watched as Lily kisses Scorpios._

" _I always liked my girls short."_

 _Rose bit her lip. She had a growth spurt and was the tallest girl, in the year. She was an inch taller than Scorpios._

 _She stayed and listened as Lily and Scorpios said hurtful things about her._

" _I feel bad for Rose Weasley. I really do. I pity her."_

" _She's so pathetic."_

 _Rose couldn't take it. She turn and the other way._

 _She decided that night that she wanted to recreate herself._

 _She begged and pleaded with her father, mother, and godparents (Harry and Luna) to let her go to boarding school._

 _Her mother agreed after her uncle mentioned that one of the headmistresses of the school was their old vice-principal, . The other was a classmate of theirs- Daphne Greengrass, the school's Ice Queen._

 _Her uncle pulled some strings and she was enrolled to start after that Monday._

 _Daphne took her under her wing and Daphne's daughter and sons became her close friends and mentors. They taught her everything, both good things and bad things._

 _When her mother saw her, Hermione said nothing. She remembered her own rebellious phase after Ron had cheated on her with Lavender._

 _Harry said that those were the dark days. Rose remembered her father saying that her mother would get drunk at parties and that he would bring her home. Of course, Hermione had done the same when Harry got drunk._

 _Rose thought she was lucky that she had such understanding parents and godparents._

 _Hermione simply told her to pull up her top when she left the house._

* * *

Rose shook her head and placed the ice cream on the table. She shouldn't be crying over something stupid.

She had a point to prove.

So the spoon was washed and the ice cream put back in the fridge. She then went to her room and got changed.

* * *

Lucas and Ryan Greengrass were coming to take her to a party with their sister Victoria.

She changed into a pair of black shorts with lace tights underneath and a green top that showed off her body. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail and curled to perfection. Her make up was seductive but not over the top.

She came downstairs to find her mother and godfather watching a movie.

They looked up and Harry asked. "Should I get my shot gun?"

"It's Luca and Ry. They are teddy bears."

Harry snorted and turned to his best friend.

"I swear if they didn't have girlfriends and weren't Daphne's boys, I would kill them."

Hermione laughed and a horn was heard.

"Got to go! Love you Mom. Love you Uncle Harry!"

* * *

She ran out to find Ryan and Lucas in their jeep with their sister, Victoria and their girlfriends, Alexa and Selene. She climbed into the back seat and then they were off.

They arrived at the party and Rose saw many of her classmates, including her Lily and Scorpios who had arrived separately.

Ryan laughed as Lily tried to get his cousin, Scorpios' attention but failed. Alexa ended up bringing them drinks, ones she made herself so that way no one would spike them and because she knew everyone's tolerance.

"My shift doesn't start for another two hours, so let's party!"

Alexa was a bartender and she was hired during parties to make drinks, along with a few co-workers.

Alexa dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor and Lucas grabbed his sister and girlfriends, leaving Rose to follow them.

She had a great time dancing and laughing with Ryan, Lucas, and the girls, who took turns dancing with each other.

Around eleven thirty, Rose excused herself and went to find Alexa who was manning the bar.

She walked over to one of her friends' co-workers, Logan.

"Can I get a ride?" She whispered.

Logan nodded and drove her to the park. She got out and thanked him and then walked through the park, her hand resting on a pocketknife in her jacket.

* * *

She found the tree and decided to climb up.

She sat down on a branch and swung her legs back and forth, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

In her other hand was a cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?"

She looked down to see her ex-best friend, Scorpios Malfoy.

"Last year."

She heard him climb up and she looked to see him sit on the opposite branch from her.

"You changed a lot."

"I grew up."

"You grew cold."

"I learned from the best. Your Aunt Daphne wasn't known as the Ice Queen for nothing."

"Why?"

Rose glared at him.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare pretend that you don't know what you did!"

"Tell me what I did!"

Rose got mad and she leaned forward forgetting that she was in a tree.

Then she was falling.

* * *

Scorpios saw what was going to happen before it did and he was scrambling down the tree as she fell. He jumped the least few feet and was already in place to catch her before she hit the ground.

Rose had closed her eyes as she fell, expecting to hit the ground; she had placed her arms around her head.

So she was surprised when she landed in someone's arms.

* * *

That someone held her close and she rested her head against Scorpios' chest.

He carried her to his car and placed her gently in. He grabbed a blanket from the backseat and a bottle of water.

"Here take this."

Rose let him tuck the blanket around her and accepted the water.

She was shaking and then she began speaking. She told him everything about that day and about her life at boarding school.

When she was done Scorpios was quiet and then he pulled out his phone.

"You said, you only saw the back of my head right?"

Rose nodded.

"I have an older cousin who looks just like me, he hates me."

Scorpios showed her a picture of two identical boys with scowls.

Rose blinked.

Scorpios then called his cousin.

It took a bit of blackmail before the other boy confessed that he was there that day and had pretended to be Scorpios.

* * *

The two drove home quietly.

He dropped her off at her house but before she could get out, he was opening the door for her and escorting her to her door.

Hermione opened the door to find her daughter and to her surprise Scorpios Malfoy there.

"Scorpios?"

Harry came up behind her.

"Malfoy?"

Rose nodded at Scorpios and pushed past her mother, but Scorpios grabbed her hand.

"We still need to talk. I'll be at the diner tomorrow night at 7 PM."

Then he left with them staring after him.

"Rosie?"

The younger girl brushed past her uncle and mother and headed to her room.

* * *

The two adults shared a look and Harry sighed.

"Go to bed. It's past one. We can talk to her in the morning."

Hermione nodded.

"You should go. Ginny…"

"Is probably in bed with someone else. I have filed for divorce. James and Albus know about the affair while Lily does not. "

"Harry."

"Go to bed Mione. We can talk at breakfast."

He kissed her forehead and Hermione watched her best friend settled himself on her couch.

She changed into an old football jersey and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up to the smell of bacon and found her mother in an old football jersey with the name POTTER on the back. Her uncle was making fresh orange juice.

Rose said nothing about the odd arrangement. She had heard from Albus about her aunt Ginny's cheating scandal.

So she wasn't surprised to find that her uncle had stayed the night.

Rose sat down and watched as two of her favorite adults cooked for her. They laughed and talked and Rose was happy. This was what she missed the most while at boarding school. Having the people she loved the most with her.

No one mentioned the late night visit. Rose thought that they had forgotten it.

* * *

However when Hermione tied her to a chair and curled her hair and forced her into a pretty shirt and some heels, Rose knew that she had no choice but to go. Harry convinced Hermione to let her wear jeans.

Rose got into her car and thought about not going until she saw her Uncle Neville's number appear on her phone.

It was a text.

ROSIE. BOOTH. 7PM. MALFOY.

Her uncle must have called it in.

She had no choice but to go unless she wanted to spend a night locked up.

She arrived there early but decided to make him wait five minutes.

* * *

After the five minutes were up, Rose went inside.

Her Aunt Hannah showed her to back where Scorpios was waiting.

He was wearing a green shirt and black jeans and he had on a black tie.

Rose had to admit that he looked good.

When he saw her, he stood up and Rose could hear her Uncle Harry telling her six-year-old self about princes and respect.

She smiled and slid into the booth across from him and he slid back into his seat.

They ordered some butterbeers, which were really milkshakes.

Then they ordered some burgers and fries and onion rings.

They made small talk.

Rose was irritated. If she had known that all he was going to do was make small talk, she would have ditched.

He ended up paying the bill. Rose had tried to but he refused.

* * *

As they walked out, he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the park across the street.

Rose was so surprised so she didn't fight him as she dragged her to the swings.

There was only one swing available and he gestured for her to sit. She sat and he pushed her gently back and forth.

She could see people looking at them with smiles and whispering about how cute they were.

* * *

After a while, they left the park and Rose silently took his hand in hers.

Scorpios simply smiled and squeezed her hand.

They walked around the park and they stopped by the bridge and watched the sunset.

"Rose. I like you. I always have. I kissed Lily because for a few seconds I could pretend she was you. You however, are the one I always liked. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Rose was stunned and she stammered out a reply.

"But-t-t you didn't hurt me."

"I did. I didn't find you and clear things up, although I tried to. I spent the last three years looking for you and you were under my nose the whole time."

Rose laughed.

Then she leaned in until she was right underneath his nose.

Scorpios smiled and kissed her gently.

* * *

That Monday, she walked into school, in tight skinny jeans, and green off the shoulder top, her leather jacket. Nothing unusual.

What was unusual was when the school's 'bad girl' stopped by the school's 'king'. Everyone expected them to argue but were shocked to see Scorpios pull her in for a kiss.

Then they two walked off hand and hand to their first class.

* * *

 **What do ya'll think? Leave me a review.**

 **To my Wallflowers, who read my other works, I will get back to them, but I am having writers block on top of having tons of projects and being in the Quidditch League Fanfiction.**

 **So soon, I will update, but it will be slowly.**

 **One shots have a better chance of getting updated, so if you have any ideas, let me know and I will give you credit.**

 **Love you Wallflowers.**

 **PS. Can't believe I'm doing this… but hypothetically, should the girl make the first move? What to guys think/feel if they do? What classifies as a date? How can someone tell when someone likes him or her? This is a hypothetically situation.**


End file.
